The Kiss I Dream About (Ren and JR) Nu'est
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: JR and Ren have to share a room again, and like always there is only one bed. JR has finally decided that he is going to take their relationship further and finally show Ren how much he loves him. Warning: This is just fluffy fluffiness, please enjoy…if you do not boy on boy stories then please refrain from reading or commenting, thank you XD


The Kiss I Dream About

Choi Minki and Kim Jong Hyun

JRen

Summary: JR and Ren have to share a room again, and like always there is only one bed. JR has finally decided that he is going to take their relationship further and finally show Ren how much he loves him.

Warning: This is just fluffy fluffiness, please enjoy…if you do not boy on boy stories then please refrain from reading or commenting, thank you XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Nu'est, or any of its members, even though I wish I did own Ren! He's just so adorable.

~START STORY~

JR's POV

The room was silent except for the silent breathes coming from Ren's soft lips as he slept. The soft mellow orange glow form the small light attached to our head board illuminated the room. It has been a few hours since we had laid down to bed, and I have yet to fall asleep. These thoughts keep plaguing my mind making it impossible for me to even close my eyes.

I wanted to tell Ren how I truly feel about him today, but I just could never get the words out. It was like there was a voice in the back of my mind, that would reach down my throat and take the words from my voice box, so that I couldn't tell Ren. Every time I was alone with him and couldn't talk I would curse that little voice damning me to a sleepless night.

As I was saying, I am just lying here under the covers flat on my back staring at the ceiling. Every now and then I will glance over at Ren and take in his flawless features. His closed nicely shaped eyes whose' small eyebrows stop at his thin and cute nose that leads down to his perfectly shaped pink pump lips. His skin looked so smooth and soft there was a few times I just wanted to reach out and run my hands along it, to take in every hidden flaw there was. I wanted to know his skin and body inside out. He was just too perfect on the outside that the curiosity inside me wanted to just find what makes him tick, find what turns him on, to find out what makes him feel loved. I want to be the first to show him how much a person could love another.

These restless feeling bubbled in my heart, while butterflies danced in my stomach. Ren doesn't even need to be awake to give me these feelings. Just having his presence next to me is enough, and I love him for that. I love how all he has to do is look at me with those piercing almond colored eyes of his and I feel like a little school girl. Inside I blush like crazy and have a small giggle fit at how he gets my heart racing.

Ren is sleeping on his back as well with his right hand so oh so close to my left hand. My fingers twitch as temptation makes its way through my veins. I want to touch him, to snake my fingers in between his own and to hold him tightly, as if at any moment he could be taken from me, but I restrain myself.

What if he wakes up and rejects everything I have to offer? What if he doesn't want my love, my emotions, my body and soul? I am fully prepared to give him everything this world has to offer and more. I would give him the universe if it's what he wanted! He could even have my life.

I have yet to understand how I could have such deep feelings and thoughts for another person, especially a guy; to the point I am willing to lay my life on the line for them. I mean it is such an irrational thought; something that even an insane person would think is crazy. Still I stand by these upside down thoughts and will keep my heart true to Ren, our Ren, my Ren…My Ren, I love the way that sounds I just want to say it out loud, just to hear and feel how it rolls off my tongue.

"My Ren."

As soon as the words left my mouth I clasped my hand over my mouth. The words came out a little too loud; I hadn't realized the room was that quiet.

"Mmmhmm…" My eyes darted over to Ren as his body slightly shifted and he turned his body so that he was facing me, but his eyes remained closed.

I left out a sigh and before I could stop myself I said, "What a relief."

"Hmm…JR?" My eyes went wide and I turned my head where I came face to face with a sleepy eyed Ren.

"Um…shh Ren, this is a dream, go back to sleep." I said in a whisper as I moved my fingers like I was casting a spell. Ren just cracked a small smirk and giggled.

"If this is a dream then why are you telling me to go back to sleep?" He whispered as well. I smiled at his remark, as well as my cheeks heating up at how cute he was when he was half asleep.

"Because even in a dream you need to have somebody tricking you." I don't even know if what I said made sense, but by Ren's nod of the head I think he understood my insomniac babble.

"So then if this is a dream, you will tell me why you're still awake and it will be the truth, since this is my dream?" I was stunned by his question, but then again this might work out for the best. If Ren thinks this is a dream then he won't take anything I say seriously and he will forget in the morning what I had said. This will save me from embarrassing myself.

I smiled at him and then turned my body so that I was now facing him. Prompt up my elbow and rested the side of my head in it so that I was still looking down at him. "I could sleep there was too many thoughts swimming in my head."

Ren still had a sleepy look about him as he looked up at me, "About?" His voice was still but a whisper.

"You." It may not have shown my cheeks were flushed to the point where my whole body felt the flame of embarrassment.

"Me? What about me?" In my mind that stupid voice in the back came forward and told me to just shut up before I let my secret out, but the emotion of courage and 'awesomeness' came forward and pushed embarrassment back into its hole.

"I was thinking about how much I love you, how I am willing to give you everything; my body, my soul, and even my heart. I've wanted to tell you all day about how much I love you, but I just couldn't get out the words. So here I am spilling my heart out to you when you're half asleep and will forget everything in the morning." I took a deep breath and already coming so far I refused to move my eyes from his. "So will you accept my heart?"

Ren seemed to be searching my eyes, incase he didn't believe me because of what time it was. Then those perfect lips of his opened to speak, "Sorry I cannot accept your heart, " My heart sank and I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes, "But I can accept your love…I just think you might need that heart, so that you can live and continue to love me."

I felt my self smile, and not just smile; the hugest grin I could muster came to my lips and tears of happiness fell from my eyes. I could no longer restrain my actions. I reached out and took hold of Ren's smaller body, bringing him into my chest. I tried to not squeeze him too tightly.

"J-JR your-You're hurting me." Ren managed to say in a muffled voice.

"Sorry…" I said releasing my grip. When I did so he looked up at me with a pleased look. The cute expression of his lips curved up in a small smile just made me smile wider. Moving my hands to take hold of his face I dipped down and planted a kiss on his lips and not being able to restrain myself I kissed his cheeks, then forehead, and every other part of exposed skin he had showing.

"JR can you stop now, I'm sleepy…" Ren said and looked down at him to see he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. I smiled and nodded my head, "Yes, I'm sorry, but you just made me so so so happy right now."

"I know, and you have made me very happy, now come on lets go to bed." And just as he said that he kissed me on the lips and then turned his body so that he as laying the same way as me with his body fitting perfectly in mine; I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and kissed his head one last time.

"By the way this is no dream." Ren said and then we were both asleep, but this smile would not wipe its self from my features.

~THE END~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short fluffy one shot XD I had so much fun writing it.


End file.
